


Starstruck

by boomsherlocka



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, boys being dorks, real people appear but not RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka
Summary: Bitty and Jack get starstruck.





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, never posted it and forgot about it. So here you go.

Jack wasn't starstruck often. He had grown up surrounded by hockey royalty, had run-ins with famous actors and performers at charity events and parties his mother had thrown his whole life. It wasn't anything new to him, celebrity.

Bitty, on the other hand, Bitty's eyes would go wide and his skin would flush pink and his voice would go up a few octaves when confronted with someone famous.

The best time was when Jack had arranged a meet-and-greet with Beyoncé when she came through Providence on tour. He had expected Bitty to be speechless. Maybe a few tears. He hadn't expected Bitty to take her hand in his and say, "_Halo_ is our song," before smiling widely at Jack. "Jack, she sings our song."

"I know," Jack said with a little laugh, resting his hand against Bitty's lower back. "She's pretty good, eh?"

Bitty scoffed, turning back to Beyoncé. "Don't listen to him, you're more than good. You're... there aren't words for what you are, Miss Carter."

Beyoncé laughed, squeezing Bitty's hand. "That's sweet of you to say. Your boy said he worked pretty hard to get you good tickets for the concert tonight. I hope you enjoy yourself, Eric."

Bitty looked like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. "Bitty. Everyone calls me Bitty. And I will, I know I will."

"Good to hear, Bitty," she replied.

Jack took pictures of Bitty and Beyoncé with Bitty's phone before producing a program for her to sign. When Bitty asked for a hug she pulled him in close.

Bitty's eyes were shining as they made their way to their seats, and he clung to Jack's arm. "Okay?" Jack asked as he wrapped an arm around Bitty's shoulder, pulling him close. He had expected Bitty to babble the whole way, recounting every second of their encounter. He was quiet, however, and it made Jack a little nervous.

Bitty wrapped his arms around Jack's middle. "Oh honey," he sighed, looking up at Jack. "More than okay. I... I'm just speechless. I love her so much. I love you so much. Thank you. I just hope I didn't make a fool of myself."

When Beyoncé sang _Halo_ she dedicated it to Bitty and Jack, so Jack felt assured that Bitty had not, in fact, made a fool of himself.

_/\\_

Bitty felt like he was at a little bit of an advantage here in a room full of professional NHL hockey players. He hadn't grown up idolizing hockey players like he had figure skaters, so a lot of the older players seemed familiar, but he didn't feel overwhelmed. He knew a whole lot about the Falconers, but other teams? Not so much.

"Who's that, Jack?"

Jack looked up from the table, following Bitty's gaze. "T.J. Oshie," Jack replied, shaking his head a bit. "You've heard of him, he's good."

Bitty shrugged. "Everyone looks different out of their gear," he said by way of excuse.

Jack arched a brow and said nothing.

"Hush, you," Bitty muttered, glancing across the room. "Oh, there's Mario Lemieux! I know him because his name came up when I Googled your dad!"

"He's one of the best," Jack said, his eyes finding Mario in the milling crowd. At that moment Mario looked up over the shoulder of the man he was talking to and noticed Jack. He waved him over, and Jack nodded. "Come on, he wants to talk to us."

"He wants to talk to you," Bitty muttered but he stood, trailing behind Jack.

"Jack!" Mario cried, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey Uncle Mario," Jack said with a smile. "Where's Nathalie?"

"At home with the kids, she thought I could handle this evening on my own. You've met Sid, right?"

Only then did Jack glance towards the man with whom Mario had been talking.

It was Sidney Crosby.

Jack took a deep, steadying breath and held out his hand. He was grateful it wasn't trembling. "Not officially. Jack. We've played against each other a few times."

"Nice to meet you, Mario talks about trying to get you to the Pens all the time," Sidney said with a little smile.

Jack laughed, shaking his hand one more time before resting it on Bitty's shoulder. "This is Eric Bittle. Bitty. My boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you both," Bitty said with a little wave before returning his gaze to Jack, who was slowly turning red.

"Ready for All-Star Break?" Sidney asked before taking a sip from his glass of water. Mario crossed his arms over his chest, a proud little smile on his face.

Jack shrugged, trying to force nonchalance. "I just want to play hockey."

"Well, you will be for the Atlantic division," Sidney said with a nod. "Geno's got money on Mashkov too, if he can stay healthy."

Jack's laugh was strange as he looked from Mario to Sidney. "I'll have to let Tater know. He'll just say he already knows he's going to be on the starting line."

Sidney laughed as well, and Jack was relieved to hear that he had a high giggle too. "Sounds just like Geno," he said as he slipped his free hand into his pocket.

Mario laughed as well, glancing over his shoulder as a flurry of servers descended on the tables, laying out the dinner service. "I think that's our cue to sit down," he said.

Jack nodded as Bitty hooked his arm through Jack's.

"This was good," Jack said before rolling his eyes toward the ceiling. When he spoke again his voice was tight and rushed. "Good talk. We'll catch you later, after food."

Bitty tugged on his arm, and Jack followed, stumbling a bit and offering Sidney and Mario a half-hearted wave. "Jack Zimmermann," Bitty whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes. "What on earth was that?"

Jack groaned. "Kill me," he muttered as he dropped down in his seat.

"Now it wasn't that bad," Bitty promised. "It was cute. You were all twitterpated around Sidney Crosby. It was adorable, I didn't know you got like that."

Jack took a long drink of water, willing his face to stop burning. After he drained his water he reached for his wine. "Apparently just around you and him," Jack said as he shook out his napkin to drape in his lap.

"Very flattering," Bitty said, coping Jack's movement. "I don't have an ass nearly that good."

Jack sputtered into his glass of wine, putting it down and wiping droplets from his face.

"If we see him after dinner. I am asking if he'll take a picture with you," Bitty said. "No argument. The guys will just lose it."

"I wasn't too bad, was I?" Jack asked, toying with his fork.

Bitty shook his head. "You've seen his interviews, honey, he's an awkward sort of guy too. You did good in the face of all that perfection."

Jack sighed. "He is pretty perfect."

Bitty laughed, bumping his shoulder against Jack's. "Is this a hockey crush or a regular crush?" he asked.

"Both," Jack admitted, spearing a green bean. "Definitely both."

Bitty hummed, shaking his head. "It would never work. You'd fight over who had the best ass and get super competitive about stats."

Jack shrugged. "A boy can dream," he said wistfully, and Bitty scoffed.

"You say that now, but you could barely hold a conversation with the guy. All you'd be able to talk to him about would be hockey, otherwise your brain would short circuit. Or are you planning on doing things other than talking?"

Jack flushed, glaring at Bitty. "Funny," he grumbled.

"Did you have a poster of him hanging up in your room?" Bitty asked slyly. "Over your bed, maybe?"

"Did I chirp you this much when I took you to meet Beyonce?" Jack asked, arching a brow.

Bitty held up his hands. "Alright, alright. That's fair. It's just cute."

"Glad you think so," Jack replied, lifting his glass to his lips.

"If Sidney Crosby was your boyfriend I doubt he'd chirp you as much," Bitty said casually.

Jack choked on his wine again, and Bitty patted him on the back.

Later that night, Bitty sent three pictures to the group chat. The first was a posed photograph of Jack and Sidney, both smiling. Jack's posture was a little stiff but otherwise he looked fairly composed.

The second photograph was one he secretly took of both men standing in profile. He had drawn red hearts around both of their butts and sent it before following up with a selfie of him fanning himself.

The group chat went berserk. Nursey sent a picture of himself playing dead. Ransom just smashed all the keys of his phone and sent that.

When they got home that night, Bitty noticed that Jack had replied as well.

_<3 JZ_


End file.
